1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image processing method, and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a PC) is typically used for editing video images captured by an imaging device such as a digital video camera. A film-roll display is one of the methods for grasping an outline of the video image at the time of editing it. The film-roll display is a method in which a plurality of frame images is selected from the recorded video image at a predetermined time interval and the frame images are arranged and displayed in time-series order as thumbnail images (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007-134771 and 2008-166988, for example).